Seul ?
by djino04
Summary: Des tensions règnent au sein du 5-0 entraînant la dissolution de l'équipe… Mais que se passe-t-il si l'un d'eux est en danger ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous.

Me voila de retour avec ma première histoire sur Hawaii 5-0. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Je ne possède aucun personnage

* * *

POV Danny

15 février 2011

Je suis assis devant vous par ordre du gouverneur. Il veut que je prenne la tête du 5-0 mais je refuse et lui répète que j'attends. Qu'est-ce que j'attends ? J'attends un miracle. Un miracle qui permettra de nous sortir de cette tempête qui s'abat sur le 5-0 depuis quelques mois, et qui permettra de réunir les survivants de cette histoire.

Cette histoire qui nous dévore et que je vais aujourd'hui commencer à vous raconter. Elle commence le 10 juin 2010,

_10 Juin 2010_

_Je suis dans la voiture avec Chin. Steve et Kono se font passer pour un couple voulant acheter des armes de contrebande. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis que ce plan a été mis en place mais je sais qu'ils peuvent se débrouiller s'il arrive quelque chose. En plus Chin et moi sommes prêts à intervenir à tout moment. _

_ Je sens que l'homme se trouvant à mes côtés est assez nerveux aussi. Je peux parfaitement le comprendre, sa cousine se trouve dans cet entrepôt et risque régulièrement sa vie depuis qu'elle a accepté ce poste. Je sais aussi qu'à ce moment les relations entre lui et Steve sont plutôt tendues même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Aucun d'eux ne veut en parler._

Vous allez me dire que c'est normal. Mon ancien coéquipier est l'homme le plus secret que j'ai connu. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas forcé. Et j'aurais dû car aujourd'hui il est trop tard pour le faire. Mais je vais continuer mon histoire, enfin notre histoire.

_Tout à coup le bruit de coups de feu retentit dans l'entrepôt. Je pris rapidement mon arme de service et nous sortons de la voiture pour se diriger vers le bâtiment dans lequel on peut toujours entendre l'échange de balles. Finalement ceci est plutôt rassurant car cela veut dire qu'ils sont toujours en vie_.

Enfin au moins l'un des deux.

_Une fois devant la porte de l'entrepôt, je fais signe à Chin de passer devant. Nous pénétrons dans le bâtiment et je repère rapidement Steve mais impossible de trouver l'emplacement de Kono. Après plusieurs coups de feu, le calme se fait jusqu'à ce que le cri de Steve retentisse :_

_« Appelle une ambulance vite. »_

_ Je vois Chin se précipiter vers l'endroit où doit se trouver Kono pendant que je sors mon portable pour appeler les secours. Je fais le tour d'une caisse qui me bouche la vue et je vois alors la seule fille de notre équipe baignant dans son sang. Chin fait pression sur sa blessure. Je cherche mon coéquipier du regard et je vois qu'il se tient le bras. Il ne détache pas son regard du corps de la jeune femme. Je sais qu'il se sent responsable, et je l'entends murmurer :_

_« Je suis désolé Kono. »_

_ J'allais lui répondre quand Chin m'a devancé :_

_« Tout est de ta faute Mc Garret, elle avait confiance en toi. Tu devais la protéger et tu n'as rien fait. »_

_Je reste scotché sur place. Comment peut-il accusé le Seal de ce qui est arrivé alors qu'il ne sait pas comment ça s'est passé. Je vois Steve se lever et sortir. Je suis partagé entre suivre mon meilleur ami ou rester aux côtés de Chin et Kono. Mais je sais que la jeune femme a besoin de mon aide et que je pourrai ensuite m'occuper du Seal. Je m'agenouille à côté de la blessée. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre la réaction de son cousin. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en ce moment entre lui et Steve mais je sais que cela influe grandement sur le je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, il me devance encore une fois :_

_ « Ne pose pas de question Danny, cela ne te regarde pas. »_

_ Pour une fois, je fais ce que l'on me demande. Rapidement j'entends le bruit de la sirène des ambulances et une fois que Kono est prise en charge par les secouristes, je pars à la recherche de mon coéquipier. Sa voiture est toujours là, il ne peut pas être bien loin. Je me dirige rapidement vers la plage. Je vois une silhouette droite, raide qui regarde la mer. Je m'avance lentement dans le sable vers mon meilleur ami. _

_ Une fois à sa hauteur, je m'arrête. Il se tient toujours le bras et à la lumière du jour, je peux voir le sang sur sa chemise qui forme une tache qui s'agrandit lentement. _

_« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Steve ? »_

_ Le silence me répond, je sais que quand il est dans cet état personne ne pourra le faire parler mais je n'avais rien à perdre à essayer. _

_« Tu viens, il faut soigner ton bras. »_

_ Il ne me répond toujours pas, mais commence à marcher en direction des voitures. Je suis toujours à ses côtés. Il a l'air dans ses pensées donc je suis surpris quand il prend la parole :_

_« Comment va Kono ? _

_- Les ambulanciers nous ont dit que la balle n'avait surement touché aucun organe. « _

_Il hoche seulement la tête en réponse, je rajoute alors :_

_« Elle est forte, elle va s'en sortir. »_

_ Je ne sais pas si j'essaye de le rassurer ou si je veux simplement m'en convaincre. Une fois devant la voiture, je prends la trousse de secours de mon coffre. J'ai pris l'habitude de toujours en avoir une depuis que Steve est mon coéquipier. On peut dire qu'il a l'habitude d'être blessé mais il a horreur de l'hôpital. Je nettoie rapidement la plaie, que je bande ensuite. Il se dirige alors vers le côté conducteur de ma voiture. Je monte à ses côtés._

_ Il prend rapidement la route de l'hôpital, il veut avoir des nouvelles de notre coéquipière. Quand nous arrivons dans le bâtiment, nous nous dirigeons vers l'accueil. _

_« Nous voudrions avoir des nouvelles de Kono Kalakaua, elle est arrivée en ambulance suite à une blessure par balle._

_ - Elle est toujours avec un médecin. Vous pouvez attendre dans la salle d'attente. »_

_Je la remercie et nous allons donc dans la salle d'attente. Une fois là-bas, j'aperçois Chin assis, la tête dans les mains. Je sens Steve se tendre à côté de moi. Quand je commence à me diriger vers l'hawaïen, un médecin entre dans la pièce :_

_« La famille de Kono Kalakaua »_

_Je fais alors demi-tour, pendant que Chin se lève. Rapidement nous nous retrouvons tous les 3 dans le bureau du médecin de notre coéquipière._

_« Asseyez-vous. »_

_Nous posons en même temps la question :_

_« Comment va-t-elle ?_

_Je ne vais pas vous cacher que son état nous inquiète, la balle n'a touché aucun organe mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle est dans le coma et nous ne savons pas quand elle se réveillera si elle se réveille un jour. » _

_La nouvelle surprend toute l'équipe, Kono qui est si forte d'habitude pourrait ne jamais se réveiller. Steve s'en veut, je peux le voir dans son regard. Nous sortons de l'hôpital. Je propose à Chin de monter avec nous en voiture, puisque sa moto se trouve toujours devant l'entrepôt où sa cousine a été blessée. Mais il refuse d'un simple geste de la tête. Je comprends son besoin de s'isoler, donc je le laisse tranquille._

_Le seal conduit comme à son habitude et nous arrivons très rapidement au QG. Je ne suis pas mécontent d'être enfin ici car le silence dans la voiture était pesant. Steve n'a pas parlé depuis que nous avons quitté le bureau du médecin. Une fois à notre étage, il s'enferme dans son bureau. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans cet entrepôt mais il s'en veut de ne pas avoir pu protéger la seule femme de l'équipe. _

_Chin arrive à son tour au QG, la mine sombre, il se dirige rapidement vers le bureau du boss et à ma grande surprise il dépose sa plaque et son arme en disant :_

_« Je refuse de continuer à travailler avec toi. Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui a fini de me convaincre. Je t'en veux McGarrett, elle avait confiance en toi. »_

_Je suis bouche-bé e devant les paroles de l'ancien policier. En sortant du bureau de Steve, il se retourne vers moi et me dit :_

_« Au revoir Danny. »_

_Et il s'en va sur ces paroles. _

2 mois ont passé dans une mauvaise ambiance. Des personnes se sont succédées pour remplacer Chin et Kono qui n'était toujours pas sortie du coma. Finalement s'en fut trop pour moi et après une énième dispute avec mon meilleur ami, je lui ai rendu ma plaque. Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Si vous saviez comment je le regrette aujourd'hui. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, il serait toujours là. Il ne serait pas parti en mission à l'étranger et tout ce serait passé correctement. Je m'en veux pour ça.

Si j'étais resté à ses côtés, si je l'avais soutenu tout serait redevenu comme avant. Mais plus rien se sera comme avant désormais. Steve est mort.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Cookie et Lucie pour les reviews

* * *

POV Steve

27 janvier 2011

Je suis assis dans une cellule dans un pays hostile. Je savais très bien que ça allait être une mission difficile mais je ne pensais pas me trouver dans cette situation. Une partie de mes hommes est morte, l'autre est enfermée avec moi dans cette cellule. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne cesse de repenser à ma dernière journée passer sur l'île d'Hawaii, mon île.

_15 aout 2010_

_En ce moment j'attends le gouverneur. Danno m'a remis sa plaque, c'est fini, le 5-0 n'existe plus. Mes amis m'ont laissé un à un et je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Je veux repartir en mission, c'est la seule chose que je sais faire. Les dernières années avec le 5-0 ont juste étaient formidables mais c'était trop pour durer. De toutes manières, dès que je suis heureux quelque chose se passe et vient détruire ce bonheur la mort de maman, celle de papa et tous les hommes que j'ai perdus au front._

_Kono n'est toujours pas sortie du coma. Je m'en veux tellement pour ce qui lui est arrivé. Je devais la protéger, elle était sous mes ordres, sous ma responsabilité et maintenant elle est à l'hôpital. Chin a raison de m'en vouloir. Danny ne comprend pas, et me demandait sans cesse ce qui s'était passé. Mais depuis qu'il a remis sa plaque, nous ne nous sommes plus amis. Il sera surement étonné quand il apprendra que je suis parti. Ou non il s'y attendra surement, il me connait étonnamment bien. _

_Quand le gouverneur arrive, je lui tends à mon tour ma plaque et lui dit simplement que je ne veux plus commander le 5-0. Sans attendre sa réponse, je fais demi-tour et sors. Je me dirige rapidement vers la base militaire de Pearl Harbour. Je veux simplement prendre le commandement d'une équipe et repartir faire ce que je sais faire de mieux._

_Pendant le trajet en voiture, j'appelle Catherine. Elle a le droit de savoir que je vais partir. Je n'ai pas été facile avec elle ces derniers mois et elle ne le mérite pas. Elle décroche rapidement _

_« Salut à toi, matelot._

_-Salut Cat _

_- Tu as besoin de mon aide peut-être ?_

_-Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je t'appelle, tu penses que je vais te demander de l'aide ? _

_- Peut-être tout simplement, parce que généralement quand tu m'appelles alors que je suis en service, c'est que tu vas me faire faire un truc illégal._

_- Pas cette fois-ci, je voulais juste te dire que je pars en mission pour un temps indéterminé. Je suis désolé pour tout. »_

_Je raccroche avant qu'elle puisse me répondre. _

_Une fois à la base, je me sens mieux. Je suis dans un endroit connu, je sais comment agir. Je vais bientôt partir en mission, demain pour être précis. Une mission très difficile, mais j'ai connu pire il y a quelques années. _

J'entends le verrou d'une cellule, je sens mes hommes se crisper et j'essaye de paraître calme. C'est mon travail, de rester fort en toutes circonstances, d'être celui sur qui compter. J'ai failli à ce travail avec mon ancienne équipe du 5-0, je ne recommencerai pas une seconde fois. Je resterai fort et protégerai mon équipe.

Un homme plutôt balaise entre dans la pièce et me désigne d'un signe de la tête. Deux autres personnes rentrent et me trainent de force je ne sais pas où. Je me retrouve rapidement dans une autre pièce, où je peux voir des chaînes. Ils m'attachent et me laissent à nouveau seul, face à mes pensées.

Je ne reste pas longtemps seul, et je vois apparaître un homme que je connais bien : Wo Fat.

« Salut Mc Garrett, cela faisait longtemps ?

- Pas assez à mon goût. »

Cette remarque me vaut un magnifique coup dans le ventre qui me coupe le souffle. « Tu sais ce que je veux Steve et tu vas me le dire car ton équipe ne viendra pas te chercher cette fois-ci. »

Je le regarde étonné. Alors tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps était juste un coup monté de Wo Fat pour me séparer de mes amis et pouvoir m'attraper plus facilement. Je dois dire que si je n'étais pas la victime, je serais plutôt impressionner par son plan. Mais je sais qu'il a parfaitement raison, personne ne viendra à mon secours ce coût ci. Wo Fat me sort de mes pensées avec un coup dans les côtes :

« Qui est Shelburne ? »

Je n'essaye même pas de répondre, de toutes manières que je le fasse ou non, je recevrai un coup. Et puis je ne connais pas la réponse. Pendant plus d'une heure il me pose la question et je lui réponds toujours de la même manière. Je n'en sais rien. Je reçois coup sur coup et je commence à avoir du mal à garder conscience. La douleur prend peu à peu le pas sur tout le reste et je ne ressens plus qu'elle. Je sais que j'ai plusieurs côtes cassées, des plaies diverses et variées sur tout le corps, des marques de brulures. Et tout cela en une seule heure. Je ne suis pas sûr de tenir très longtemps à ce rythme-là.

Tout à coup, des bruits de coup de feu retentissent dans le couloir. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont là pour nous mais je ressens du soulagement. Ce ne peut pas être mes amis car je les ai éloignés de moi un à un, volontairement ou non. J'entends des bruits de pas précipités et la porte s'ouvre sur un homme de main de mon tortionnaire :

«Ce sont des américains. »

Il se retourne vers moi et lève son arme dans ma direction. Il va me tuer pour que je ne puisse pas continuer à le traquer dans le monde entier. Mais cette fois-ci et comme la dernière fois, c'est lui qui a prémédité notre rencontre. Je ressens alors une douleur violente dans la poitrine et je pense à ma famille restée à Hawaii avant de fermer les yeux surement pour la dernière fois.


	3. Chapter 3

Voila la suite.

Merci Cookie pour ta review. Lol, j'ai beaucoup aimé ton "film" mais pour moi Kono est une gentille. Je ne peux pas la faire méchante, donc ce n'est pas à cause de cela qu'il y a des tensions entre Chin et Steve. Mais tu connaitras les raisons de ses tensions bientot.

* * *

POV Joe White

29 Janvier 2011

Je suis dans mon appartement quand je reçois un coup de fil des membres de l'équipe Seal 9, les mêmes membres qui nous ont accompagnés en Corée pour sauver Steve.

« Salut Joe, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de te parler mais je préférais que tu l'apprennes de ma bouche.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est Steve »

J'ai appris il y a peu de temps que Steve était de nouveau partie en mission. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir de la peur quand je pense à ce qu'il a pu arriver à celui que je considère comme un fils.

«Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Il est mort. »

Je laisse tomber mon portable par terre. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'apprends la mort d'un marine mais là c'est Steve qui est mort. L'homme que je considère comme un fils. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'entends mon nom à travers mon téléphone que je ramasse :

«Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je ne peux pas t'en parler par téléphone mais je te le dirai dès que je rentrerai. Tu te charges de prévenir son équipe ? »

J'acquiesce rapidement même si je sais que « l'équipe » n'existe plus. Kono est toujours dans le coma et je ne sais même pas ce que sont devenus les deux autres. Je sais seulement qu'ils ont démissionné du 5-0.

Je prends mon téléphone commence par appeler la sœur du Seal. Je pense qu'elle a le droit de savoir en premier ce qui est arrivé à son grand frère. Je lui annonce qu' elle vient de perdre le dernier membre de sa famille. Notre appel est court et elle me dit entre deux sanglots qu'elle prend le premier vol Los Angeles-Hawaii. Je cherche ensuite le numéro de Danny Williams. Je donne rendez-vous à l'ancien coéquipier de Steve et lui demande de prévenir Chin.

Une fois cela fait, je me mets à penser à celui que je considérai comme un fils. J'ai failli à la promesse que j'avais faite à John Mc Garrett, celle de toujours protéger son enfant. Je n'ai pas réussi et j'en suis vraiment désolé.

Les heures passent lentement et je suis sorti de mes sombres pensées par la sonnette de ma porte d'entrée. Je me lève lentement et vais ouvrir la porte à Danny et Chin. Je les laisse entrer et leur fait signe de s'asseoir.

Ils semblent tous les deux nerveux, je ne sais si c'est qu'ils pensent que quelque chose est arrivée ou pour une autre raison. Le lieutenant de police prend en premier la parole :

« Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir Joe ?

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire à tous les deux. Tout à l'heure j'ai reçu un coup de fil d'un marine. Il m'a dit que Steve ne reviendrait jamais, il… il est mort. »

Je peux voir la surprise puis la tristesse s'installer dans les yeux de l'ex équipier de Steve et du doute et de la culpabilité dans les yeux de l'homme qui a travaillé aux côtés du père du Seal.

Le silence dure pendant plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucun de nous n'ose le briser. Finalement c'est Danny qui prend la parole :

« Comment est ce arrivé ? »

Ses paroles sont hachées, je peux voir des larmes dans les yeux. Il se retient de pleurer.

« Je ne sais pas. L'équipe ne peut pas me répondre par téléphone. »

Il hoche simplement la tête. Le silence s'installe à nouveau et est brisé cette fois-ci par Chin :

« Et Catherine ? »

C'est vrai, je n'ai pas pensé à l'appeler. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir lui annoncer la mort de Steve. Ils se connaissent depuis Annapolis et sont plus en moins ensemble depuis cette période. Je sais qu'elle a peur à chaque fois que le Seal part en mission, et qu'elle redoute ce coup de fil.

Je la préviens par téléphone lorsque les deux amis de Steve sont partis. Je sais qu'elle se retient de pleurer car elle est de service et est au milieu d'autres militaires. Elle me dit qu'elle rentrera à Hawaii dès qu'elle aura la permission de ses supérieurs

30 Janvier 2011

Je suis à l'ancien QG du 5-0 avec Danny et Chin. Nous attendons l'arrivée des Seals pour savoir ce qu'ils ont à nous dire. J'ai appris par d'autres militaires qu'ils avaient trouvé la base où étaient enfermés les Seals encore en vie. Ils ont pu en sauver quelques-uns mais la plupart ont donné leur vie pour leur pays.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre, me sort de mes pensées. Je vois Wade arriver. Nous nous saluons rapidement et nous en venons au fait important.

« Nous n'avons pas pu ramener le corps de McGarrett. »

L'étonnement se lit sur nos visages et Wade poursuit :

« Wo Fat l'a amené avec lui. »

Wo Fat, alors c'est encore lui qui est derrière tout cela. Il veut tellement se venger de Shelburne qu'il ne cesse de s'en prendre à Steve. Danny me coupe dans mes pensées :

« Mais si vous n'avez pas le corps, comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il est mort. »

Je regarde le meilleur ami de Steve. Il espère, même quand il sait que c'est fini, il continue d'espérer. Si les Seals disent qu'il est mort, c'est qu'ils en sont certains.

« Des hommes ont vu Wo Fat lui tirer une balle à bout portant dans la poitrine. C'est presque impossible de survivre à une blessure comme celle-là. »

Cette fois ci, c'est moi qui prends la parole :

« Ce n'est pas impossible de survire. Si c'est votre seule preuve, Steve peut encore être vivant. Surtout si Wo Fat a pris le corps de McGarrett et il a une raison pour faire cela. Il ne s'encombrerait pas d'un corps s'il n'avait pas une quelconque utilité.

Oui mais justement il peut vouloir vous faire croire que Steve est en vie et ainsi vous attirer à lui. Vous savez comme moi que McGarrett n'aura jamais craché le morceau et il veut vous prendre vous. Il veut vous attirer dans un piège. Steve est mort Joe, je suis désolé mais c'est la vérité et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Car même si la balle ne l'a pas tué sur le coup, la perte de sang et la blessure se seront chargées de le faire. »


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous, voila le 4ème chapitre, il y en aura 7 en tout.

Merci à shenendoah, Nancy 87 et Cookie pour vos reviews

* * *

POV Chin

20 février 2011

Je suis assis à une table avec Danny en train de manger une nouvelle recette de Kamekona. C'est ça qui fait le plus mal je crois, rien n'a changé mais tout est différent. Steve est mort, Kono est dans le coma mais la vie continue. Je sais que le gouverneur voudrait que Danny prenne la tête d'une nouvelle équipe du 5-0 et que lui refuse pour le moment. Je le comprends parfaitement, il ne veut pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si nous n'avions jamais connu Steve. Pourtant j'ai cette impression parfois. Quand je pense à lui, je ressens des sentiments contradictoires. Je suis un peu en colère pour tout ce qui s'est passé avec Kono, triste car je sais que je ne le reverrai jamais. Et surtout je me sens coupable car si je n'avais pas quitté l'équipe, Steve serait toujours en vie à Hawaii.

En ce moment à chaque coup de téléphone, j'espère que c'est l'hôpital pour qu'il me dise que ma cousine est sortie du coma, ou alors le commandant Joe White. Il est parti chercher le corps de son ancien élève en Corée. Généralement c'est seulement pour une nouvelle affaire car je suis de retour dans la police. Encore une chose que je dois à Steve McGarrett, s'il ne m'avait pas fait confiance et ne m'avait pas pris dans l'équipe du 5-0, je n'aurais plus jamais de plaque.

Danny a changé depuis les évènements. Il n'a toujours pas repris le travail, il ne parle presque plus. Je sais qu'il est vraiment très touché par ce qui s'est passé. Steve était son meilleur ami et il se sent coupable tout comme moi. La seule chose qui lui remonte le moral est quand il a sa fille.

Tout à coup mon téléphone sonne, mes yeux doivent s'agrandir de surprise car Danny se concentre entièrement sur moi. Quand je raccroche, je réponds à sa question muette :

« C'était l'hôpital, Kono est sortie du coma. »

Nous nous précipitons vers nos voitures et nous dirigeons rapidement vers le centre hospitalier. Danny est au volant pendant que j'appelle le reste de notre famille pour les tenir au courant de la bonne nouvelle.

Une fois dans l'hôpital, nous prenons les escaliers et nous montons rapidement pour arriver à l'étage du service où se trouve ma cousine. Je vois le médecin en charge d'elle sortir de sa chambre et l'interpelle :

« Docteur comment va ma cousine ?

- Je ne vais pas vous cacher qu'elle est encore faible. On ne se remet pas d'un coma de plusieurs mois en quelques heures mais sa vie n'est plus en danger.

- Nous pouvons aller la voir ?

- Oui mais faites attention à ne pas la fatiguer. Le repos est essentiel pour sa guérison. »

Je remercie le médecin et rentre dans la chambre de ma cousine. Elle est encore affreusement pâle, ses yeux sont fermés et je pense qu'elle a dû se rendormir. C'est pour cela que je suis surpris quand elle prend la parole :

« Salut les gars. »

Je me précipite vers elle et la prend dans mes bras :

« Tu nous as fait si peur. Ne recommence plus jamais ça couz. »

Elle ne répond rien mais regarde derrière moi. Je sais qu'elle observe Danny qui a bien changé. Elle se demande surement pourquoi. Elle n'est pas au courant des derniers événements, et de la mort de notre ancien patron. Je sais qu'elle va être affectée par la nouvelle mais on ne pourra pas lui cacher éternellement. Danny vient la prendre dans ses bras pendant que je cherche les mots pour commencer cette conversation qui va surement être très difficile.

« Kono, écoute il faut qu'on te dise ce qui s'est passé pendant ton coma. Je… Steve… Steve est parti en mission avec son ancien équipe et il… »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase car je sais qu'elle a parfaitement compris où je voulais en venir. Je vois des larmes apparaître dans ses yeux et je la prends dans mes bras. Je sais que malgré tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir avant qu'elle tombe dans le coma, elle tenait à lui comme à un grand frère et lui aurait confié sa vie. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre son comportement, enfin leur comportement à tous les deux. Il faudra que je lui demande des explications mais je pense qu'elle a assez souffert aujourd'hui et elle semble sur le point de s'effondrer.

Pendant que j'aide ma cousine à se rallonger dans son lit d'hôpital, Danny est assis dans un siège et regarde par la fenêtre. Il est encore une fois plongé dans ses pensées. Je suis étonné par son silence car je pensais, enfin j'espérais que le fait que Kono s'en sorte, lui permettrait de redevenir un peu lui-même. Je croyais qu'il lui parlerait de tout et rien comme il faisait avant, mais j'avais tort.

Quand ma cousine est profondément endormie, Danny me fixe et j'apprends alors la raison de son silence :

« Quand lui dirons-nous ce qui s'est réellement passé ? »

La culpabilité le ronge petit à petit. Il a peur d'avouer à Kono ce qui s'est passé, les événements qui ont conduit Steve à reprendre la tête d'une équipe de Seal et à repartir faire des missions plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Et finalement à y laisser sa vie. Je le comprends car j'ai aussi cette peur car je peux voir dans les yeux de ma cousine qu'elle est profondément atteinte par la nouvelle et je ne veux pas qu'elle nous en veuille d'être partis. Nous n'avons pas besoin de cela actuellement. Mais finalement tout comme moi, il a besoin d'en parler, d'évacuer tout cela. D'un commun accord, nous évitons ce sujet lors de nos brefs rencontres mais finalement nous savons depuis le début que c'est une erreur. Mais le fait de ne pas parler de la mort de Steve, McGarrett la rend moins réelle, non ?


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à shenendoah pour sa review. C'est pas dans celui-là que Danny ira mieux.

Bonne lecture

* * *

POV Kono

**20 février 2011**

Le médecin vient de sortir de ma chambre, me laissant seule. Je sais que l'équipe va bientôt venir me voir, mon cousin ayant été prévenu de mon réveil. Je suis vraiment impatiente de tous les retrouver. Mais il faut qu'ils viennent rapidement car je me sens de plus en plus fatiguée. La porte s'ouvre soudain. Ils s'approchent doucement de mon lit, j'entrouvre les yeux et leur dit :

« Salut les gars. »

Mon cousin se précipite vers moi et me prend dans ses bras :

« Tu nous a fait si peur. Ne recommence plus jamais ça couz. »

Je ne réponds rien car je viens d'apercevoir Danny derrière Chin. Il a l'air épuisé, il n'est plus aussi soigné. Je peux voir que cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il ne s'est pas rasé, il a perdu du poids et est très pale. Il ne respire plus la joie de vivre et cela me fait peur. Surtout que Steve n'est pas avec eux, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Finalement je reconcentre mon attention sur mon cousin quand il reprend la parole.

« Kono, écoute il faut qu'on te dise ce qui s'est passé pendant ton coma. Je… Steve… Steve est parti en mission avec son ancien équipe et il… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il n'a pas besoin, j'ai compris. Steve est mort. Mais comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Il est censé être le Super Seal, imbattable, invisible. Les larmes commencent à couler le long de mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter. Chin me serre dans ses bras. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je comprends maintenant la raison de l'état de Danny. Il a perdu son meilleur ami. Mes pleurs m'ont épuisée et je m'endors rapidement après que Chin m'ait aidée à m'allonger.

**20 février 2011**

Je me réveille doucement et la première chose que je vois est mon cousin endormi sur le fauteuil. Je tourne la tête et j'aperçois Danny qui somnole sur la chaise de l'autre côté de mon lit. Les événements de la veille me reviennent en tête. Je suis sortie d'un coma de plusieurs mois après avoir été gravement blessée lors d'une intervention avec Steve. Je sens les larmes remontées à la pensée de mon ancien patron. Je ne peux toujours pas croire que je ne le reverrai plus jamais traverser la porte du QG, se disputer avec Danny, conduire comme un fou. L'équipe ne se rassemblera plus sur la plage de sa maison après une enquête difficile.

Mon cousin commence à s'agiter et ouvre lentement les paupières. Les larmes sur mes joues ont dû attirer son attention puisqu'il se lève et me prend rapidement dans ses bras à nouveau. On reste comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, je me détends lentement. Il se redresse lentement et me regarde :

« Ecoute, il faut que je te parle. »

J'hoche simplement la tête et attends qu'il continue :

« McGarrett est reparti en mission suite à ma démission et à celle de Danny.

- Mais pourquoi êtes-vous partis ?

- Lorsque tu as été blessée, j'en ai voulu à Steve. Je lui en veux toujours pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir pendant ce mois. »

Je le regarde mais je ne comprends pas de quoi il parle. Steve ne m'a jamais rien fait, et puis ce n'est pas de sa faute si j'ai été blessée. Ce que je fais remarquer à mon cousin avec un peu de colère dans la voix :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis cela ? Steve m'a toujours protégée. »

Il me regarde et murmure quelque chose que je n'entends pas. Je lui demande alors de répéter :

« Le mois avant la mission où tu as été blessée, Steve n'a pas arrêté de te prendre avec lui et tu as failli être blessée plus d'une fois. »

Oui je me souviens bien de diverses interventions qui se sont déroulées. Je regarde mon cousin, il croit réellement que Steve l'a fait exprès pour que je sois blessée et que finalement c'est pour cela que je l'ai été :

« Alors tu crois vraiment que Steve m'a demandé de l'accompagner pour qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ? Je t'arrête, il m'avait demandé cela car il avait besoin de conseils d'une femme autre que Cath. Il ne voulait pas en parler avec sa sœur donc il ne restait que moi.

- Mais vous ne pouviez pas en parler en dehors du service ?

- Non, il ne voulait pas que ça se sache pour le moment.

- Mais cela n'explique pas le fait qu'il ne t'ait pas protégée. »

Je regarde mon cousin plus amusée à présent qu'en colère :

« Tu te souviens le nombre de fois où Danny a été blessé en restant avec Steve. Ca a toujours été comme ça, et puis il a eu aussi son lot de blessures pendant cette période. »

Cette discussion m'a à nouveau fatiguée, je ferme mes yeux et puis tout à coup je pense à quelque chose. Il faut absolument que je pose la question à mon cousin :

« Mais pourquoi il ne s'est pas expliqué avec toi sur ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il m'explique alors qu'il n'en a pas laissé le temps à notre ancien patron et qu'il est parti et que Danny l'a laissé tomber aussi quelques temps après, et que c'est pour cela que Steve a décidé de reprendre la tête d'une unité de Seal. La vérité me frappe alors et je comprends encore mieux le comportement de Danny : en plus d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami, il se sent responsable de ce qui est arrivé. La tristesse m'envahit à nouveau en pensant à notre ancien patron. Mon cousin me prend à nouveau dans ses bras.

Son téléphone sonne tout à coup, il s'écarte de moi pour le prendre. Je l'entends juste remercier la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Il se retourne vers moi et me dit :

« C'était Joe, il sait où se trouve le corps de Steve. »


	6. Chapter 6

Fan-des-series : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Voici un nouveau chapitre, l'avant dernier

shenendoah : C'est guère plus gai que le dernier chapitre. Merci pour tes reviews.

POV Joe White

**20 février 2011**

Je viens de raccrocher avec Chin. J'ai aussi appelé Danny, il y a peu de temps. Ils vont venir me rejoindre ici pour aller chercher le corps de Steve et le ramener à Hawaii. J'ai toujours du mal à croire que le fils de John Mc Garrett est mort. Je le revois bébé dans les bras de son père, qui était tellement fier de me montrer son fils de quelques jours, puis enfant apprenant à surfer ou jouant avec son meilleur ami. La mort de sa mère l'a tellement changé. Il s'est senti abandonné par son père lorsqu'il l'a envoyé sur le continent. Il s'est renfermé sur lui-même et est devenu solitaire. C'est pour cela qu'une fois dans les Seals, il a accepté toutes les missions les plus difficiles. Quand je l'ai revu à Hawaii après son arrestation pour le meurtre du gouverneur, j'ai revu un peu de ce petit enfant. Il s'était ouvert à d'autres personnes, était de nouveau en contact avec sa sœur. Et tout cela a de nouveau basculé après l'accident avec Kono et maintenant après avoir survécu à de nombreuses missions, ce qui devait arriver est arrivé.

Je me reconcentre sur ma mission actuelle. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à obtenir les informations sur le lieu où se cache Wo Fat mais je sais que le plus dur reste à faire. Il va nous falloir de l'aide et c'est pour cela que j'appelle Wade Gutches en espérant qu'il accepte encore une fois de risquer sa vie et sa carrière pour nous.

**22 février 2011**

Je suis dans l'aéroport militaire à faire les cents pas. J'attends avec impatience l'arrivée des personnes qui vont m'accompagner pour ramener le corps de Steve. Je suis soulager que Wade ait de nouveau accepté de m'aider mais je ne sais pas combien il emmènera d'hommes avec lui.

Je vois un avion militaire se poser sur le sol de l'aéroport, je me dirige alors rapidement vers lui. Chin et Danny sortent suivi de près par Wade et 4 autres militaires. Kono est bien sûr restée à l'hôpital d'Hawaii. Nous nous saluons et nous nous dirigeons en voiture vers la maison que j'ai louée depuis que je suis ici. Je fais le point avec eux sur ce que je sais. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

« Le corps de Steve se trouve dans la cachette de Wo Fat. Il y a des gardes à chaque entrée. Je ne sais rien d'autre et il faudra que nous voyions une fois sur place. Nous irons en voiture jusqu'à la foret qui borde sa planque, puis nous finirons le chemin à pied. Il y aura plusieurs heures de marche. Une fois le bâtiment en vue, nous aviserons. »

Tout le monde hoche la tête et Wade prend la parole :

« Vous feriez bien d'aller vous coucher, la journée de demain sera très dure autant physiquement que mentalement. »

**23 février 2011**

Il est 6 heures du matin, tout le monde est prêt à partir. Chin et Danny semblent épuisés et cela ne m'étonne pas. Ils n'ont pas été entrainés à dormir à la moindre occasion qui se présente. Nous montons dans les voitures qui nous dirigent lentement vers la planque de Wo Fat. S'il se trouve en face de moi, cette fois-ci je le tue. Je sais de toutes manières que si je ne le fais pas, d'autres s'en chargeront. Tous hommes présents ici veulent venger la mort de Steve Mc Garrett.

Lors du voyage en voiture, je ne peux empêcher mon esprit de dériver vers le passé.

_**Mai 1987**_

_Je suis de retour d'une mission particulièrement difficile. Le bateau sur lequel je me trouve est amarré à Pearl Harbour. Je suis surpris de voir John Mc Garrett qui m'attend sur le ponton. Il me sourit lorsque je descends du bateau et nous nous saluons. Cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu car j'ai enchainé un certain nombre de mission actuellement. Il m'invite rapidement à venir boire un verre chez lui, j'accepte bien entendu. _

_ Lorsque nous arrivons devant la maison, et que nous sortons de la voiture, j'entends le rire d'enfants provenant de la plage. Je peux voir mon ami sourire, heureux, fier de sa progéniture. Je vois arriver une tornade brune droit sur nous, qui se jette dans les bras de son père en riant. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Steve et il a bien grandi. Quand il sort des bras de son père, il se retourne vers moi. Je ne pense qu'il se souvienne de moi. Son attention est détournée lorsque sa petite sœur l'appelle. Il murmure juste un « bonjour » avant de partir en courant vers la plage. _

_ John me fait signe d'avancer et nous nous dirigeons à notre tour vers l'océan et finalement j'ai passé l'après-midi à jouer avec Steve et John sur la plage. Nous n'arrivions pas à arrêter le petit. A la fin de la soirée, lorsque les enfants sont couchés John se retourne vers moi et me dit :_

_ « Il est infatigable. »_

**23 février 2011**

Et oui John, tu avais raison, ton fils était infatigable. J'ai souvent eu l'occasion de le remarquer plus tard, à Annapolis, lors des entrainements des Seals ou encore lors de nos missions communes. Steve était toujours le dernier à se coucher et le premier debout. Il s'est toujours donné à fond dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait et ne trouvait le sommeil que lorsqu'il pensait avoir accompli sa mission.

Finalement je me reconcentre sur le présent lorsque nous arrivons devant la foret. Nous sortons des voitures et commençons à avancer à travers les bois. Après plusieurs heures de marche, nous apercevons enfin la bâtisse. Il n'y a que deux entrées avec deux gardes. Nous nous séparons donc en deux groupes.

Je passe par devant avec Chin, Danny. Nous neutralisons rapidement les gardes et nous pénétrons le bâtiment. Nous continuons d'avancer, trouvant que peu de résistance. Je suis assez surpris qu'il y ait si peu de personnes qui protègent la planque. Mais nous comprenons assez rapidement pourquoi. Wo Fat a dû sortir car il n'y a aucune trace de lui dans la planque. Il a dû sentir le danger arriver et a préféré s'enfuir plutôt que de nous affronter.

Nous rencontrons la deuxième équipe devant la dernière porte. Nous nous regardons et je sais que nous pensons à la même chose. Nous espérons simplement que le corps de Steve se trouve ici, que nous n'avons pas fait tout cela pour rien et que nous ne n'aurons pas à repartir à la chasse aux informations. Nous pénétrons dans la pièce, et ressentons du soulagement mais la dernière trace d'espoir disparait. La salle est vide sauf une masse de couverture qui semble recouvrir un corps.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont suivi ma fic et qui ont commenté les répondrai aux reviews à la fin de ce chapitre.

Voici le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira

* * *

POV Catherine

**24 février 2011**

Je suis dans l'aéroport militaire d'Hawaii. J'attends le retour des militaires doucement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser aux événements qui se sont déroulés ces derniers mois. Je sens alors les larmes se remettre à couler doucement le long de mes joues.

_15 aout 2010_

_ Je suis sur l'Enterprise depuis quelques heures. J'ai quitté la maison de Steve hier soir. C'est pour cela que je suis étonnée lorsque que je reçois son appel. Je souris tout de même car je suis toujours heureuse de pouvoir lui parler même si généralement c'est qu'il me demande un service. Je décroche le téléphone._

_« Salut à toi, matelot._

_-Salut Cat _

_- Tu as besoin de mon aide peut-être ?_

_-Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je t'appelle, tu penses que je vais te demander de l'aide ? _

_- Peut-être tout simplement, parce que généralement quand tu m'appelles alors que je suis en service, c'est que tu vas me faire faire un truc illégal._

_- Pas cette fois-ci, je voulais juste te dire que je pars en mission pour un temps indéterminé. Je suis désolé pour tout. »_

_ Il raccroche sur ces paroles, je suis juste abasourdie par ses propos. Je savais bien que dernièrement cela n'allait pas très fort avec Chin mais pas au point de le forcer à retourner en mission avec les Seals. Je reste plusieurs minutes sans rien faire, puis finalement je prends mon téléphone et appelle rapidement le meilleur ami de l'homme que j'aime. Danny décroche, et il m'explique la situation. Je comprends mieux le comportement de Steve, je sais comment il marche. Il se sent coupable de ce qui s'est passé avec Kono et il s'est senti abandonné par le reste de l'équipe. Il a besoin de faire le point et il l'a toujours fait en partant en mission. J'espérais qu'il ne parte plus en mission après qu'il ait formé le 5-0 mais Steve est un seal et il a besoin de se sentir utile pour son pays. Je me remets à travailler en espérant que sa mission se passe sans problème et qu'il revienne à Hawaii après l'avoir finie._

J'ai commencé à avoir peur lorsque j'ai appris par les autres militaires qu'une équipe de Seal avait été faite prisonnière. Elle s'est rapidement intensifiée puisque je n'arrivais pas à joindre l'homme que j'aimais. Finalement mon espoir a été anéanti quand j'ai reçu l'appel de Joe, l'ancien commandant de Steve m'annonçant que je ne le reverrai plus jamais. « Il est mort au combat, tombé pour son pays. Steve est mort comme il a vécu, en combattant. Il est parti en faisant ce qu'il aimé, protéger sa patrie, protéger les siens ». Oui mais il est mort, me laissant seule. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir, je n'ai pas pu lui dire à quel point je l'aimais. Nous avons toujours eu cette espèce de relation qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Mais je sais à présent à quel point je l'aimais.

Quelques temps plus tard lors de son enterrement, ces paroles furent prononcées : « _Le malheur de l'avoir perdu, ne doit pas nous faire oublier, le bonheur de l'avoir connu. » _Mais à cet instant, je savais qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps pour que mon cœur puisse cicatriser et que je puisse penser à lui sans pleurer, sans la douleur sourde qui me poignarde dans la poitrine. J'avais peur, peur d'être seule, Steve a toujours été ma bouée et j'avais simplement peur de me noyer. J'ai été plongée dans une tempête pendant plusieurs mois. Des sentiments contradictoires m'envahissaient, je ne voulais voir personne, mais en même temps j'avais peur de me retrouver seule. Puis malgré tout je continuais d'espérer voir Steve franchir la porte de la maison en disant que cela faisait juste partie de sa couverture. Et la colère était présente en moi, j'en voulais à tout le monde pour ce qui s'était passé au 5-0 pour avoir abandonné Steve, à Joe White qui n'avait rien fait pour empêcher son protégé de partir, contre l'armée qui lui avait donné cette mission et enfin contre moi-même qui n'avast pas pu lui dire ce que je ressentais.

Ensuite les souvenirs d'Annapolis m'envahissaient chaque jour. Je nous revoyais pendant cette période avec nos amis où l'insouciance était encore présente, nous étions tous heureux. Puis nous sommes partis faire la guerre et tout a changé. Nous avons découvert l'horreur que pouvait créer les hommes, la cruauté, la rage, la violence. Mais finalement une chose tenait le coup, une seule chose : notre amitié. Mais à chaque fois, je finissais par me dire que les choses avaient changé, que ces amis étaient tous morts et que j'étais si seule.

Finalement le bruit d'un moteur me sort de mes pensées. Les larmes coulent abondamment le long de mes joues quand l'avion se pose sur le sol américain. Une haie d'honneur est formée en l'honneur de l'homme que j'aime, qui a combattu pour son pays. Les soldats descendent un par un de l'avion. Wade, Joe white, Chin et Danny sortent transportant ainsi Steve McGarrett. Sur leur passage, les hommes se mettent au garde à vous, saluant ainsi leur camarade. Les larmes continuent de couler le long de mes joues alors que je me dirige lentement vers le cortège. Je peux voir le regard étonné de tous les hommes que je connais. Mon ventre s'est arrondi depuis quelques temps déjà et je peux sentir la vie grandir à l'intérieur de moi. Sur mon passage, j'entends le murmure des soldats mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Je continue d'avancer vers l'homme que j'ai aimé dès que je l'ai vu, le père de mon futur enfant.

Quand j'arrive enfin à leur hauteur, je peux voir le regard de Joe. Il me redonne du courage. Danny et Chin me regardent et j'aperçois un mélange de sentiment dans leurs yeux que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Je me retourne vers Steve et à cet instant la seule chose qui compte est le « Je t'aime » que me glisse à l'oreille l'homme que j'ai cru avoir perdu pour toujours. Il me prend dans ses bras et je ressens un bien-être que je pensais ne plus retrouver. J'oublie tout alors, notre rupture, l'annonce de sa mort. Il est là aujourd'hui et nous allons pouvoir construire une famille. Voilà ce qui compte. Il va lui falloir du temps, nous falloir du temps. Mais nous ne sommes plus seuls.

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews

DiNozzoGirl : Tu avais raison Steve est toujours en vie

Nancy87 : Merci beaucoup et contente que les flash-backs te plaise

Jenifael09 : Merci

CptJackHarkness : Merci, j'avais un peu peur que les changements de POV perturbent les lecteurs, je suis contente que cela te plaise

Rainko : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ah beh non, je veux pas perdre tous mes lecteurs parce qu'ils ont fait une crise cardiaque mais j'aime bien laissé du suspens. J'espère que le dernier chapitre t'as plu. Désolé il n'y a rien de plus sur la dispute entre Chin et Steve, il fallait simplement que je trouve une solution pour que Steve se sente isolé du 5-0

shenendoah : Merci beaucoup. Désolé le chapitre n'est pas plus long que les autres mais j'essayerai de faire un effort pour les autres fics. J'ai assez de mal à faire des chapitres longs désolé.


End file.
